Per lui
by Ida59
Summary: Un sorriso e una lacrima. Per lui.


Per lui

 **Titolo** : Per lui

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 8-9 gennaio 2013

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** flash-fic

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** angst, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale

 **Pairing** : Severus/Lily

 **Epoca** : Post 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Un sorriso e una lacrima. _Per lui._

 **Parole/pagine** : 360/2.

 **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida "Sette giorni per un sorriso" lanciata da "Il Calderone di Severus"

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta "Sorrisi" così composta:

Per lui

Come il suo nome

Sempre

Stanco

Brivido

Inconcepibili

Non voglio morire

Comprensione

Il calderone della mente

Parole come pensieri

Maschera infranta

Un sorriso tra le lacrime

Bella

Angelo del perdono

Capricci

Sorriso

Occlumanzia

Confusione

Elyn

Amore

Chiaro di luna

Sogno

Sussurri di futuro

Il futuro è già incominciato

Primi passi

Libero

L'attesa

La visita

Affetto

L'offerta

Dimissioni

La casa sulla scogliera

Notte d'amore

Risveglio

Tra passato e futuro

Conoscersi

Ritorno a Hogwarts

Severus Piton, preside di Hogwarts

Applauso

Sfilata di sorrisi

Ritorno al passato

Tempo di ricordi

I sotterranei di Hogwarts

Un sorriso nel vento

La Foresta Proibita

Neve a Hogwarts

Alba d'innocenza

Il regalo più desiderato

Notte d'argento

Per tutta la vita

Nuova vita

Le rughe del sorriso

Per lui

Un sorriso.

Severus riemerse con immenso sforzo dal profondo abisso di sofferenza in cui era relegato e approdò nell'oscura e indistinta nebbia della realtà.

Un sorriso.

Un sorriso teso e preoccupato.

Le palpebre pesavano come macigni e mantenere aperta quella piccola fessura a stento affacciata sul mondo reale richiedeva tutta la sua strenua determinazione.

Un sorriso teso e preoccupato, dolcemente adagiato su morbide e giovani labbra femminili.

Cercò di deglutire e un'onda di fuoco liquido gli bruciò la gola.

Nagini.

Un gemito indistinto gli graffiò la gola lacerata e una nuova eruzione di lava infuocata lo soffocò.

Richiuse gli occhi nel nero infinito del rovente dolore che lo straziava ad ogni respiro.

\- Severus…

La voce di donna era gentile, tesa e preoccupata come il sorriso.

La mano, lieve, passò di nuovo il panno sulla sua fronte regalandogli per un breve istante un illusorio sollievo.

Con un nuovo sforzo riaprì gli occhi: una fessura un poco più larga gli permise di vedere il volto sfocato della donna.

Si concentrò sugli occhi.

Non erano verdi…

Un altro penoso sforzo e spostò lo sguardo sui capelli.

Non erano rossi…

Chiuse gli occhi di nuovo trattenendo un sospiro troppo doloroso.

 _Non era Lily._

 _E lui non era neanche morto._

\- Severus…

Un sussurro delicato, intriso di timore, gli carezzò il volto.

Si impose di sollevare di nuovo le palpebre di pietra.

Il sorriso era ancora là, su quelle labbra che non erano di Lily.

Il sorriso si allargò e il timore si sciolse nel sollievo:

\- Severus, sei vivo!

 _Sì, era vivo._

Malgrado Nagini e l'Oscuro Signore era ancora dolorosamente viso, senza conoscerne l'inesplicabile motivo.

Il sorriso illuminò il volto della donna ed arrivò anche agli occhi nocciola chiaro, velati di intensa commozione.

Il tocco delicato e tremante di una carezza in punta di dita sfiorò appena la sua guancia ispida di barba, mentre una lacrima scendeva piano sul volto pallido della giovane ad incontrare il sorriso che ancora rifulgeva sulle sue labbra.

Severus chiuse gli occhi, incredulo, incapace di dare un senso a ciò che stava accadendo.

 _Un sorriso._

Un sorriso felice.

Un sorriso _per lui._

 _Ed una lacrima._

Sempre _per lui._

3


End file.
